


Puppy Tails - Season's Greetings

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [85]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season's Greetings from John, Sherlock and Gladstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Season's Greetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makani/gifts).



[](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/seasonsgreetings2_zps4cb0d557.jpg.html)


End file.
